Paths We Mean To Follow Delek's Decision
by bacarditoo
Summary: Delek realises that his lost friend Martouf is at the root of all his emotional problems and finally he comes to his senses, he tries to sort out the mess he has created with the Tau'RiTok'Ra alliance starting with his broken friendship with Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Paths We Mean To Follow  
Chapter Title: Delek's Dilemma  
Characters: Daniel Jackson, Delek, Garshaw/Yosuf, Jacob/Selmak, Malek, Samantha Carter, SG-1  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:  
Summary: Delek has to come to terms with why he has so much dislike for the Tauri, a few home truths need to come out in the open. This story is set around the episode Death Knell and a disclaimer must be added to this story, so all characters unless stated otherwise are not owned by me, they are owned by MGM and any other individual/corporate name attached to the Stargate franchise.

**FEEDBACK: ALWAYS APPRECIATED, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BEST WISHES, BACARDI**.

* * *

**Delek's Dilemma**

A momentary lull after the latest battle between the Goa'uld and the Tok'Ra had not gone to plan, over 30 casualties and 1 fatality, morale was at an all time low.

" _Yet another of our brother's have fallen Anten, if this keeps up we will be extinct before we are even half way through this century things are going from bad to worse " _Delek moaned to his host.

" _Do not be such a drama Queen " _Was the abrupt and non sympathetic reply

" _Now see, that Tauri pain in the Mik'ta is even influencing you, this must stop before the Tok'Ra totally loose their identity "_ Delek continued to rage.

Garshaw watched the high councillor as he had his internal debate with deep concern for her friend and colleague.

" _Delek I need you to accompany Jacob on the Tauri home world, the alpha site was attacked by one of Anubis' drones, everything is in disarray, we need to sort out this mess a.s.a.p. "_

" _Right away Master Garshaw "_ a.s.a.p. he thought to himself, yes even Garshaw had been corrupted.

Delek arrived on Earth to find a rather distressed Jacob Carter/Selmak, it seems that Jacob's daughter was still unaccounted for and he was obviously distressed

" _Nothing good will come of this my friend " _Delek said to his host genuinely upset for Jacob. A little while later and Delek was notified of Sam's rescue, he was surprised that he felt relief, but still there was a small matter that needed to be attended to

" _So to the briefing room yet again "_ He sighed  
First of all we'd like to congratulate you on the recovery of Major Carter. We're glad to know that she is safe.

"Thank you." General Hammond replied

" _I have spoken to the High Council with regard to the situation at the Alpha Site. The Council believes the best solution is for the Tok'Ra to leave."_ Delek continued

"Is that really necessary?"

"_If this partnership were to continue, you would insist on full disclosure of all our covert operations, would you not Dr Jackson?" _

"I'm afraid that's non negotiable." Stated General Hammond

" _In that case we must refuse. Secrecy is our only weapon. It's all we've ever known."_

" **The Jaffa too will be leaving." **M'Zel of the Jaffa added

"I don't understand. With the Tok'Ra gone... "

"**We are not leaving because of the Tok'Ra. We are leaving because it is what we must do. On your base, you dictate the terms, we must consult you before we take any action. There are those among us who feel we simply traded one master for another General Hammond".**

"We're not trying to tell you what to do. We simply think it's important to co-ordinate our efforts." The General sighed.

"**Unlike the Tauri or the Tok'Ra. The Jaffa are still learning what it means to be free. In order to do this we must have our own bases. Train our own leaders, build our own communities. We must do this for ourselves or it would have no meaning. Only then can we be equal partners in any alliance."** The Jaffa spokes person added.

"I'm sorry, this is nuts! My friend almost died out there so that we could get a weapon capable of stopping Anubis' soldiers. And now we're finally in a position where we can really make a difference, and you wanna walk away?" Daniel bit at the people that were acting like children in his eyes.

"_I'm sorry Doctor Jackson."_ Delek apologised, he really did like this man and did not like him to be upset

"**This is how it must be" **M'Zel stated

In the Infirmary Sam woke to find her father sitting there.

"_Howdy kid. You were asleep for a long time. You gave me quite a scare. _

"I'm sorry".

" _Jack told me what happened. I'm proud of you. Look Sam, I may not be able to come around as much for the next little while"_

" What do you mean? "

"_Things kind of got screwed up while you were out there. The alliance is in trouble."_

"I don't understand."

"_You don't need to know the details right now. Let's just say we're going our separate ways for a while. If I stay with the Tok'Ra, I can at least try to mend some fences."_

"You sure? DAD"

" _I'm not ready to give up on this just yet."_ He said to his daughter kissing her. "_Don't worry, I'll be back eventually."_

"I'll miss you."

"_I'll miss you too"_.

" _Well, that went better than I could have hoped "_ Delek gleefully said to his host.

" _Delek, try not to be happy about this situation, in all likelihood Jacob will not see his daughter for a very long time, you know how he loves his family, you forced him to choose and he chose the Tok'ra, surely that should gain your respect at least ? "_

" _Yes Anten, you are correct. Do you think I should go and talk to him ?"_

" _Leave him a while my friend, he will be both sad and very angry, I do not believe yours will be the face he will wish to set eyes upon any time soon."_ Anten reasoned.

" _When then ? "_ Delek continued to press his host

" _We will try our first attempt tomorrow "_

* * *

24 Tauri hours later….. 

" _Jacob, I was leaving for Pangara to pick up some supplies, would you accompany me ? "_ Delek asked his one time friend.

" _You sure I can be trusted Delek ? " _Selmak spat at him

" _Selmak? Look I realise that you are angry but….."_

" _Angry doesn't begin to describe what I'm feeling right now Delek, betrayed would begin to describe it "_ The elder raged at what he considered a spoiled brat.

" _Betrayed ? "_ Delek asked, shocked at his fellow councillor's choice of words.

" _Well I was effectively kicked off the council was I not ? " _Jacob's soul mate ranted.

" _You are still a member of the high council Selmak"_ Delek replied, he was ashamed of the way he and the rest of the council had treated the oldest and wisest of the Tok'Ra.

" _How can that be Delek? I would be involved in ALL discussions if I was, would I not"_ Jacob asked sarcastically.

" _Hind sight maybe the Tauri should have been notified, it's just, well we have lost so many "_ Delek tried to reason.

" _That may be, but I don't see how you can blame the Tauri for that, and may I remind you how many of those that were lost were lost because the Goa'uld were trying to prevent the Tauri/Tok'Ra alliance, does the name Martouf ring any bells ?, the Goa'uld know that this alliance could spell the end for the system lords _" Selmak continued.

" _Martouf was a good friend "_ Delek whispered, Selmak's words stung like salt in an open wound as they sank in.

" _Yes, I remember you two were close, I also remember you being pro Tauri until that point, you have had it in for them ever since, you've especially had it in for Jacob, it wouldn't have something to do with the fact that Samantha was the one to pull the trigger by any chance ? "_ Selmak pressed.

" _That's absurd, I would nev…."_Delek stopped mid sentence and for the first time actually thought about the chain of events, " _You know, I never actually sat down and thought about it, but now I think about it I, I do miss him a lot, he's the only real friend I had, oh what a fool I've been."_

" _I miss him too Delek, but it's not right to punish me for the actions of another and it's not right to punish Sam, she did as she was asked Delek, Martouf asked her to end it, the destruction would have been great and nothing there would be nothing to autopsy" _Jacob sighed.

" _I owe you both an apology Jacob, I was so caught up in my own grief I saw nothing else"_

" _It's ok Delek, lets concentrate on sorting this mess out or he died in vain and I for one am not prepared for that to happen "_ Jacob told the young high councillor

" _Put it that way my friend, neither am I, but how do we sort out this mess ? " _

" _Let's go get these supplies, we can talk about it along the way "_ Jacob said smiling softly at the grief stricken man in front of him.

* * *

Back at the SGC everything was just about getting back to normal, well as normal as it possibly could get anyway, 

" How you holding up Carter ?" O'Neill asked, he sounded much like her father which she found slightly amusing.

" I'll be ok Sir, just a little bruised "

" That's not what I mean " O'Neill pressed further, Sam wasn't one to explain her feelings, a side effect of being military trained unfortunately.

" I know, I miss him already " She sighed sadly

" It'll be ok, it'll all come out in the wash, you'll see" Jack reassured his secret love.

" Are you well Major Carter ?" Teal'c asked concerned.

" I'm fine Teal'c, thanks."

" I believe that we are to return to Pangara, more tretonin is required and Daniel Jackson was eager to see Egeria's tomb " The rather large Jaffa stated.

" Anything to do with Earth's history, Ancient Egypt specifically and he's like a child in a candy store" Jack grinned, he knew exactly what Daniel would say, how Daniel would react and how Daniel would not shut up about it for days after the fact. " Oh well, sooner we get this over with, the sooner my ears will stop ringing." Jack sighed aloud.

* * *

" Welcome back to Pangara SG1" Tagar said a little too enthusiastically. 

" Good to see you again Tagar " O'Neill said to the Pangaran Military attaché in his best diplomatic tone of voice.

" If you will follow me, we have a banquet set up for all our guests " Tagar asked the Tau'Ri guests.

" All?" Sam asked curiously.

" Yes, since the unfortunate demise of the Tok'Ra queen the people of Pangara have felt obligated to assist her children with anything that they possibly can, we supply essential necessities like food for example." The man explained, a sadness tinged his voice as he did so.

" There are Tok'Ra here?" Sam asked hopefully.

" Yes, the one's named Selmak and Delek" Tagar answered, Sam's heart skipped a beat, her father, she had thought she would never see him again. Jacob looked shocked and pleased as Samantha walked through the door.

" _I took the liberty of timing our visit to coincide with SG1, a peace offering if you will "_ Delek smiled at his friend.

" _Thank you Delek, it is appreciated "_ Jacob smiled in return, he was trying and that was a start.

" _Would you mind if I stole her for a moment? If I do not say what I need to now I will loose my nerve " _The high councillor asked slightly embarrassed.

" _Sure, oh and Delek, good luck, She has a temper that puts mine in the shade "_ Jacob teased.

" _Nice of you to warn us " _Delek said even more nervous than he started out. " _Major Carter, may I speak with you?, in, what was it Jacob called it?"_ He asked himself aloud

"Private?" Sam asked, slightly amused at the child like manner that this symbiote had.

" _Yes, that was the word he used , Tagar, is there somewhere my friend and I can go to have a little, privacy?"_

" Certainly, if you both would follow me "

" Right Delek, what's all this about ? " Sam bit at him as Tagar closed the door.

" _I wanted to apologise for my behaviour "_ He stated, a little more abruptly than he wished the words to be spoken.

" Excuse me ? " Sam asked, the wind had been completely taken out of her sails.

" _Your father helped me to realise something today " _

" Oh?" Sam replied, she was damned if she was going to make this easy for him.

" _Yes, I'm not sure if you are aware but Martouf and I were very good friends"_ Delek sighed mournfully.

" I remember" Sam said feeling a sharp pain in her heart at the mentioning of Martouf's name.

" _I forget you were host to Jolinar, as I was saying your father helped me realise that I was redirecting my anger towards the Tauri because of his death, he was my only real friend among us, well that is, next to your father, at least until I, threw a tool in the job, and as far as I was concerned you took him away, What is so funny?"_ Delek asked, hurt that she found his feelings amusing

" I'm sorry Delek, the term is throw a spanner in the works " Sam explained, Delek started to laugh aswel as he recognised the error in his wording. Sam's mood suddenly changed to one of sadness as what Delek had told her hit home, all this time she had been caught up in her own feelings that she had forgotten that others were hurting also, " I'm sorry Delek" She sighed.

" _Why do you apologise to me when I have done so much to sabotage this alliance ? "_ Delek asked in total shock.

" I'm sorry because I should have realised you were hurting as well, It took me so long to realise that it was me in love with Martouf and Lantash and not Jolinar I was devastated when he asked me to kill him, I didn't think that anyone else existed outside of my own pain" Sam explained.

" _You were in love with them?"_ Delek asked the sad woman that sat beside him.

"Yes"

" _Then I am doubly sorry Major Carter "_

" Sam"

" _I'm sorry ?"_

" My friends call me Sam "

" _Then we are friends?"_ Delek asked hopefully.

" We are, shall we get back to the party ? " Sam asked cheerfully.

" _That sounds like a good plain of attack as your father would say " _

" Plan of attack " Sam corrected and smiled as she took Delek by the hand and led him back to the banquet hall.

" _All sorted Sammie ? "_ Sam's father asked hopefully.

" All sorted Dad"

" _Now, how do we get this alliance back on track ? " _

" _You leave that to me, my mess, my problem"_ Delek sighed at what he considered a big task in front of him.

* * *

" _Are all the provisions accounted for Anten ? "_ Garshaw asked as what Jacob had called double trouble walked through the Tok'Ra tunnels. 

" _Yes Master Garshaw "_ The young man replied.

" _I still don't know why a member of the high council had to go when a simple Centurion would suffice "_ Garshaw stated, she was a little annoyed that such an important individual had been used in such a trivial manner

" _We had ulterior motives "_ Delek stated in a tone that stated he would not accept any hassle from anyone.

" _SG1 were present "_ Garshaw stated flatly

" _How? "_ Delek asked shocked at his Master's statement

" _I've known for a long time about the problems you were dealing with, I am well aware of your friendship with Martouf and Lantash "_

" _Then why did you allow me to go so far? "_ Delek asked in amazement.

" _Delek, if our brothers and sisters are hurting we do what we can to ease the pain, you wished no contact with the Tauri so we severed all ties and Jacob was kept from the council meetings "_ Garshaw explained gently.

" _I've been such a fool " _The high councillor chastised himself openly.

" _It is damage that can be repaired, do not worry yourself "_ Garshaw smiled, it was so good to see the old Delek coming back to life.

" _Well, I was not expecting that. " _Delek said sitting next to Jacob in the food hall, everything went quiet.

" _I think they're all expecting a punch up "_ Selmak giggled as Malek sat next to the duo.

" _Are we all friends again ? "_ He asked in a bored now sort of way.

" _All friends again" _Jacob echoed at another he considered a good friend.

" _When is our next trip to Tauri? " _Delek said enthusiastically

" _Eager to mend bridges my friend ? "_ Malek asked his little brother, grinning from ear to ear.

" _No Malek, I think he's set his sights on my daughter " _Jacob smiled. " _Why Delek, I don't think I've ever seen the colour in you face so high"_ Jacob stated in amusement and started to laugh very loudly, which Malek found quiet contagious, pretty soon the whole Tok'Ra eatery was full with laughter for the first time in an age.

* * *

" Receiving Tok'Ra IDC " Walter announced over the loud speaker. 

" Tok'Ra? I thought they weren't our friends anymore " O'Neill quipped.

" Sir, you were with us on the last mission, and in any case..., You didn't read my report did you Sir ? " Sam sighed exasperated.

" You're supposed to read those things ? " O'Neill asked while stratching his head in a confused manner.

" Sir?"

" Just messing with you Carter, I know how important this is to us and to you " He grinned.

" Hey Jacob , Welcome home, Hello again Delek ."

" _Hello Colonel O'Neill, I need to…."_

" Look Delek, it's water under the bridge, in the past, not to be thought of again…I was there remember, and contrary to human belief I can read and yes I did read Carter's report, it's ok, really." He reassured the embarrassed high councillor.

" _Thank you for being so understanding, I'm not sure I would be if our roles were reversed."_ Delek replied.

" There's a lot riding on this, I'm sure you would do what was right. I know what it's like to lose a friend and a member of the family, it's not easy"

" No,_ it is not " _Delek agreed.

" You know, you have friends and I'm sure we'll help you if you want us to " O'Neill pushed gently.

" _It is appreciated, would it be possible to talk with you later ?, In private?" _He was fast becoming to like that word, privacy was not necessarily a bad thing and he was also coming to see Jacob's liking for doors, not that there would be any added in the Tok'Ra chambers, but perhaps a small chamber could be added for the Tauri that had joined the ranks of the Tok'Ra to go and collect their thoughts.

" Not a problem " O'Neill had said bringing him out of his thoughts.

" _Thank you Colonel O'Neill"_ Delek replied cheerfully, it would be so good to finally release all of this tension he had built up within him.

" Your welcome, hey look, I'm sure what ever you've come for isn't life threatening right?"

" _That's right " _Delek replied finally relaxing.

" Well I'm sure Sam and Jake want some alone time and I've got a couple of hours down time, so do you want to get it off your chest now ?"

" _That would be acceptable " _

" Follow me, we'll go somewhere a little bit more private " Jack told the councillor.

" I never thought I'd see the day " Daniel said stunned.

" What is that Daniel Jackson ? " Teal'c answered the comment that was thrown to no-one in particular.

" Jacks just turned into a politician " He smirked, even Teal'c smiled at that comment.

" Indeed "

* * *

O'Neill took Delek to his own private quarters, if he was going to have a heart to heart with a Tok'Ra high councillor he was going to have it in comfort. 

" How much do you know about us ? I mean SG1 members specifically " He began once they were both comfortable.

" _Well I know about your impressive dossier when it comes to executions of the Goa'uld system lords, but I have to admit I know little when it comes to the individuals themselves " _Delek replied.

" Well before we even heard of the Tok'Ra, well best to start at the beginning, God I didn't expect this to be so hard " O'Neill sighed.

" _Who was it you lost O'Neill?"_ Delek asked curiously.

" Jack," He smiled, " Call me Jack, My son, I lost my son Charlie "

" _I didn't know you had children "_

" I don't anymore " Jack replied solemnly

" _I am sorry, that was stupid of me "_ Delek apologised kicking himself for his blunder.

" No, it's ok, not many people know much about my private life, SG1 wouldn't know either if an alien crystal hadn't impersonated me, but that's another story, anyway, I was originally chosen for the Stargate mission because it was thought it was a one way mission, they had brought in Daniel to decipher the Cover Stone for the gate, you see Delek, I was suicidal when they brought me into this place, my orders were simple, if there's a threat, destroy it. It was the people of Abydos, Skaa'Ra in particular that sorted me out, I kinda adopted him so to speak"

" _His name is familiar, ah yes I despatched a couple of Centurions to remove the Goa'uld Klorel, how is he ? "_ Delek asked, it would be nice to have updates on old achievements.

" Dead " Was the simple answer that came from O'Neill, he sighed, this wasn't exactly going to plan.

" _Oh, I'm sorry " _Delek had answered now even more upset than he had began.

" It was a couple of years ago now, anyway, we're getting away from the story." O'Neill stated, " Daniel found the address to go home but Ra had doctored our bomb so we couldn't turn it off so we used the rings to send it up to him on the Mother Ship then boom, end of Ra, A year later we get Daniel back, his wife and Skaa'Ra were kidnapped by Apophis so we go on the rampage to try and get them back, we failed and a Goa'uld took a good friend of mine as it's host, it was a while before we found out, we tried to remove it but he still died in the end, I didn't go so low as I did when Charlie died, but I came close, Kowalski and I we went way back, It was like loosing a brother not a friend"

" _I'm lucky I have Anten to help me, it was him that sorted me out, I tend to wallow in self pity then everyone else pays for it, Martouf was the only one that put up with me, I miss him very much"_

" I remember bits and pieces about the way you reacted, I know you were close " Jack stated as memories started to ender his mind.

" _You remember a lot more about Kanan than you admit do you not ? "_ Delek asked hopefully.

" Between you and me, I remember almost everything, there a still a few blanks that need filling but that is for another time, he wasn't all that bad and you know something ?, I actually miss him." O'Neill stated flatly to a shocked Delek. " You know something else ? If you're ever in the neighbourhood pop in for a chat, oh don't forget to send you ID or you'll go splat, not pretty " For the second time in a short while Delek actually laughed.

" _May I ask a personal question ? " _

" Yeah sure, fire away "

" _I am aware of the Zaa'tarc incident in all it's entirety, would you be opposed to me pursuing Samantha ? " _

" Look, I'm not saying I'll ever be happy that she'll be dating anyone but I'm never going to be able to, if you can make her happy I'd be ok with it, just don't ever hurt her "

" _I would never, not intentionally " _Delek reassured him, bringing a smile to Jack's face.

" well now, how about a drink and something to eat ? "

" _That would be nice, I was so wound up this morning we hardly touched our morning meal. " _Anten piped up giving Delek the mental equivalent of being smacked on the back of the hand, playfully of cause.

" Come on then you two, they have some weird and wonderful food in the canteen since we went international, I've tried the Chinese and the Indian, I was going to try a full English Breakfast this time, interested ? "

" _Sounds interesting, yes please "_ And with that both started towards the Tau'Ri mess hall.

* * *

" How's Delek doing ? " Sam asked her father and Selmak. 

" _Better, I think he's got it out of his system now, but I need to warn you, he's developed a soft spot for you " _

" I had a feeling " She acknowledged bashfully.

" _Let him down gently ok " _Jacob smiled, the last thing he wanted was for Delek to go off on one again.

" Who said I was going to let him down at all ? "

" _Sam ? " _

" We sort of connected on Pangara Dad, I can't explain it, but I think I have more than a soft spot for him too " She couldn't believe she was actually talking about her almost love life with her father, it actually brought a blush to her cheeks.

" _I've only know him a little while but Selmak says he will look after you and I've got no reason to doubt her " _Jacob smiled, "_** It would be nice to see her happy and settled"**_ He said mentally to Selmak.

" I remember a lot from Jolinar, he is a good man Dad " A knock on the door stopped the father daughter chat dead in it's tracks as Sam got up and opened the door to find both O'Neill and a rather relaxed looking Delek there.

" Hi, we interrupting anything ?" Jack asked.

" _Not at all come on in Jack, Delek" _Jacob invited the pair in with a genuinely pleased smile.

" Actually Jake I could use your help in the office " Jack said while fidgeting, shifting his weight from foot to foot and looking to the floor, Selmak picked up on the body language and laughed

**" _Spring is in the air my friend "_** She giggled

" _Uh? Oh, yeah, sure Jack, Coming " _He was slowly picking up on his friends intentions and he wasn't sure if he liked it, still, it was Sam's life and as long as she was happy.

" You know if I didn't know any better I'd say somebody's trying to match make " Sam laughed.

" If the cap fits Carter " O'Neill grinned closing the door behind Jacob and himself.

" _You would be opposed to a union with me Samantha ?"_ Delek asked worriedly.

" No, not at all, uh guys, goodbye " She called through the door and smiled at the disgruntled mumbles as they moved into the distance.

" Take a seat Delek/Anten" She smiled, slowly brushing his cheek with her hand, she surprised the two as she spun herself around and sat astride Anten slowly moving in for a long meaningful, passionate kiss. Gently Delek tipped her onto the bed never once breaking their embrace and ever so gently he proceeded to show her just how he felt.

Sam sighed and thought to herself " A present from Martouf " She lay in her bed just staring at her new mates, he was a striking looking man and he was all hers, both of them were.

* * *

" So Carter, I hear that a certain high councillor made himself very much at home last night " O'Neill teased. 

" Yup, we're officially mated " Sam said proudly.

" That's like married right ? "

" Right, we'll need to go through an official ceremony for the Tok'Ra community to recognise the union, but you already know that don't you ? " She asked, " Just how much do you remember ? "

" Bits and pieces, more everyday " He lied.

" Do you think he's still alive ? "

" I hope so Carter, I honestly do hope so"

TBC

The Search For Kanan.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Paths We Mean to Follow - The Search for Kanan **

****

O'Neill tossed and turned as passed events played in vivid Technicolor, it was as if he was on that God forsaken planet once more. He watched the events play out in his mind as old memories broke free and floated to the conscious mind once more.

" _What are you doing? You're a sitting duck, we need to find an alternative escape route, are you even listening to me?_ " O'Neill ranted at his symbiote.

" _Will you be quiet? I know what I'm doing. I was infiltrating system lord strongholds long before your ancestors were even born "_ Kanan informed his reluctant host in a tone that O'Neill reserved for children which did little to impress the Colonel.

Realising how he had made yet another mistake as far as his new host was concerned, Kanan sighed, _" I am sorry my friend, this way of thinking is still new to me, I will learn, I promise you "_ Kanan reassured the agitated Colonel, embracing him lovingly.

The Symbiote started to input the co-ordinates to their pit stop when he felt the burning of a staff weapon blast in his back and promptly collapsed, " _I am sorry Jack, I must leave you or all will be lost for both of us "_ Kanan cried and left O'Neill's body causing O'Neill to loose consciousness.

O'Neill woke in a cold sweat, his breathing was still erratic and slowly it began to dawn on him what he had just witnessed. " I wasn't a prisoner, it was my idea to go get her " He gasped as a he rubbed his hand over his face. "I gotta sort this " He sighed sadly, all this time he had been giving the Tok'Ra grief and he had been the cause of the loss of yet another of their operatives " Oh why can't my life ever be simple ? " He asked himself while he wondered just how he was going to make things right.

" Sir I really need to speak to someone, it's about Kanan " Jack explained to his superior officer, whispering the last part of his sentence.

" I was waiting for this to happen Jack, come on over, we'll have a coffee before the day starts " George suggested to the troubled General who accepted the invitation whole heartedly.

" So you see, it was my fault." O'Neill sighed as he completed his tale of woe.

" Jack, you weren't to know " George said with a sympathetic smile.

" That's another thinking, why'd he block my memories?, he had to know how I'd react. I just don't understand why the little critter would pull a stunt like that " Jack pondered, George could hear the grief in the man's voice as he thought aloud.

" Jack, my heart goes out to you, it really does, but it's in the past, Kanan's dead " George sighed.

" That's just it sir, I don't think he is dead. You see, when we collapsed he left me, literally, he slithered off into the bushes. I think that maybe there's a swamp nearby and if I could….." Jack began but was cut short mid sentence.

" No " Was the very abrupt answer. Jack looked at his superior officer in shock. " Jack, you have to understand that that planet is still under Goa'uld control, the management would never sign off on that mission, sorry son " George was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Years ago he might have considered the request, but now, he had too much responsibility on his shoulders to even consider the request, there was just too much at stake.

Jack smiled politely, thanked the General for his time then left for work. " I'm coming my friend " Jack said defiantly, if Kanan could be saved he would be, whether the management liked it or not.

" Morning Sir " An extremely chipper Lt Colonel Carter practically sang.

" Carter, how do you survive on the amount of sleep you get? " An amazed and disgruntled General asked the new head of SG1, Sam just laughed and headed for the briefing room.

" You coming Sir? ", She asked as Jack headed towards the control room.

" Got something to take care of first, you go on ahead " , He smiled and went on his way. " Hey Walter, do me a favour will you ? Get me a coffee before I keel over please ? " Jack asked the gate technician. It wasn't an unusual request, Walter often got the General a morning coffee when he got his own morning caffeine kick, What was unusual were the claxons going off as he collected the General's favourite Homer Simpson cup.

" We're dialing out " He gasped and made his way hastily back to the control centre followed closely by SG1, they arrived just in time to see the General walking through the event horizon.

Sam moved quickly over to the computer console and started to frantically tap away at the keyboard. " He's gone back " She gasped.

" Where has he returned to Colonel Carter ? " Teal's asked with the innocence of a child.

" He's gone back to the planet that Ba'al captured him on, where Kanan…Oh my God, do you think he's gone back for Kanan? " She asked, she was horrified that he had gone alone," Doesn't he know we would have helped him ? " She asked no-one in particular, hurt that he couldn't come to her for help. " Walter, dial the Tok'Ra please, we'll need some help with this one " Sam ordered, she would be damned if she would leave Jack to his own devises, he tended to attract trouble.

" Yes Ma'am " Walter acknowledged and set about carrying out his orders.

" What's the problem Hun? " Jacob asked as he saw the concerned look on his daughters face.

" It's General O'Neill dad, he's gone A.W.O.L.," Sam started to explain what had happened and noting the increasingly worried expression that was appearing over her fathers face she blurted " He's gone to try and find Kanan ".

" O.K. hun, give me 5 and I'll be right there " Jacob smiled trying to put his daughter at ease. " _What was he thinking Sel?_ "

" _I do not know my dear one, let us hope we will be able to ask him "_ Selmak replied, she was just as worried as Jacob at this point. Selmak had grown to like Jack immensely, especially now that he had smoothed things over with Delek.

It didn't take much to convince the council to let them go as Delek was just as concerned for his new friends safety as Jacob. Jacob had laughed to Selmak that he'd probably agree to anything just to see Sam again.

" Unauthorised incoming worm hole " Walter announced to a very anxious Lt Colonel, She had been driving him mad pacing back and fore while waiting for the Tok'Ra to respond. " Receiving Tok'Ra IDC Sir " He informed Sam as he verified the pin number.

" Open the iris Walter " Sam said almost inaudibly. The Iris sprang back into it's resting place to allow the incoming traveller safe passage and all were surprised when a small platoon of Tok'Ra made their way down the ramp. " Meet me in the briefing room Dad, you too Delek. " Jacob acknowledged his daughters order even if it had ruffled some of his feathers that his daughter and subordinate had dared give him a direct order. He ordered the rest of the operatives to follow one of the airmen to the mess hall, he'd fill them in later. Jacobs orders were followed without question which surprised both himself and Selmak, " _Things returning to normal Sel?_"

" _Let us hope so_ " She replied, still a little nervous that there had not been any objection, still, they would have been informed about everything that had transpired and were probably relieved that the alliance was back on track, let's face it host's didn't exactly grow on trees now do they.

Once seated in the briefing room Sam took a deep breath and relayed the days events so far including a rather disturbing conversation that she had with General Hammond that forbade anyone from the SGC to assist O'Neill in any shape or form. Jake listened to his daughter in absolute horror " George said that? "

" Word for word " Sam replied sadly.

" Get him on the phone, I want a word with our General Hammond " Jacob ordered sarcastically.

" Won't do any good dad, he's already thought of that " Sam said very carefully as if she were expecting her father to explode and take his temper out on her. After a short pause she elaborated " He knew I would call you so he asked the president for his input, and, well, the president has forbidden you to intervene." Sam continued, noting the look of thunder on her fathers face she added " Don't shoot the messenger dad, I'm not exactly happy about this either."

" Sorry kiddo, I'm thinking that when this is all over me n George Hammond are going to have words." Jacob stated.

" He can not forbid you to go Jacob " Delek notified his friend. He was angry that the president even thought that he could order a Tok'Ra around. Jacob smiled and reminded Delek that he was still a General in the United States Air force and technically, Yes he could order this! Tok'Ra around.

" Yes, but Jacob, Selmak is not " Delek said mischievously which brought a smile even to Teal'c's face.

" You know Jacob, he has a point. I do believe that there is something in the treaty that states as such if I am not mistaken " Selmak mused aloud, " but, George would know that surely ? " She continued, " This whole situation is very confusing "

" You're telling me " Jacob agreed, " George was at the signing, he even had input into the contents, what's he up to ? " Jacob mused aloud.

* * *

The gate shut down soon after O'Neill stepped out from the event horizon. He quickly made his way down the steps towards the DHD. O'Neill reached out and touched the DHD and as he did he suddenly fell to his knees as the memories started to flood into his conscious mind. " Too much " He gasped. The sound of Jaffa in the distance brought him back to his senses, slowly he got back to his feet and headed towards the direction his memory had pointed out to him.

Quickly Jack covered his tracks in a fashion that would even give Teal'c problems in tracking. The sound of running water brought him out of his thoughts and once again he set off towards the sound as that was the most likely place he would find Kanan.

Jack stood at the swamp and closed his eyes. Sam had once told him it was possible to sense the Symbiote's in the water if you concentrated hard enough. Sure enough a little while later and all the nerve endings in his body were tingling. " O.K.. Kanan I know your there, show your slippery little ass " Jack whispered, he didn't want to attract the Jaffa that were looking for him, and besides, he knew the sneaky little beggar had fantastic hearing, he just hoped the same couldn't be said of the Jaffa.

Jack didn't have to wait long, a little squeak alerted him that there was a Symbiote swimming at his feet. " Kanan?" Jack asked and let out a short burst of laughter before he composed himself. " Hey little buddy, you ready to go home?" O'Neill asked, the relief in his voice was noticeable even to Kanan. The Symbiote gently nudged his friends finger just before he jumped onto Jack's outstretched hand. Jack made his way to a nice shielded area so that the pair of them could blend again safely and once again he covered his tracks so that they would not be discovered as they slept. He settled down comfortably before placing Kanan next to his lips and opening his mouth in invertation. Kanan gently nudged Jack's nose affectionately then leapt into his mouth and making his way through to O'Neill's central nervous system. Once Kanan had reached his destination he sent out his many filaments once again connecting them to O'Neill's brain stem, he also sent a gentle sedative through O'Neill's system to put him to sleep while he completed the blending so not to cause his host un-necessary pain.

" Welcome home my friend " Jack said sleepily as the sedative took effect.

" Thank you my Cardia, rest now, there is much for me to do " Kanan replied as he sent his soul mate a hug which Jack accepted with pleasure as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the distance the Gate once again sprang to life, the Jaffa were already on high alert so the poor M.A.L.P. didn't stand a chance, " Well, looks like we'll have to attack this a different way " Jacob sighed, " Any idea's people ? "

" Do we still have those Atoneek armbands ? " A familiar voice asked.

" Jack?" Delek asked, he was confused, this man looked years younger than the O'Neill he had come to call friend.

" That's not Jack " Jacob corrected, " That's, um, what you calling yourself these days? "

" I use Jon, can't call me Jack that would be way too confusing. So who's this guy? " The young man asked.

" Uh? Oh, this is councillor Delek and his host Anten, Anten, Delek, this is Jack O'Neill's clone, Um, Jon" Jacob offered, truth be told this whole Jack clone thing totally freaked him out.

" Pleased to meet you Jon " Delek said as he offered his hand in the usual Tau'Ri gesture. Jon decided not to offend the visitor and took hold of the outstretched arm making sure that he gave a very strong hand shake, wouldn't want to appear weak in Tok'Ra guy's eyes now.

" I'm here to offer my service's " Jon smiled at the very quiet audience.

" Um, with what exactly" Daniel asked.

" Jack's little problem " Jon replied, he saw the concerned looks on the SGC and Tok'Ra personnel's faces and decided to elaborate, " Jack and I decided not to keep in touch when he dropped me off at school that day and then out of the blue I get this phone call from him this morning, he told me everything, about how he nearly died and that he had taken a Symbiote named Kanan, then how he lost said Symbiote and how he suddenly remembered everything and needed help but Hammond said no way. He was supposed to call me a little while ago and he's missed his deadline, which I might add neither of us would do, so I figured there was something wrong and came to investigate. It didn't take much to figure out what the old man's gone and done from what I've heard." He said a little disappointed that Jack hadn't brought him in on this one earlier, he sooo wanted to go back through the gate.

" How did you get in here?" Sam asked, more than a little concerned about security.

" I'm not going to tell you all of my little tricks now Sammie. " He grinned, " Let's just say I understand a lot more than I did the first time I was this age and I believe that I can give you a good run for your money these days Dr Carter. I've got my own Doctorate now and I finally understand all that techno babble you keep spouting off, so I believe that I could be invaluable in this mission." Jon stated proudly.

" O.K. go get into something more appropriate and be back here in 20" Sam said trying to keep a straight face. She looked at the concerned face that her father was now wearing. " It's O.K. dad, that is a 56 year old man in that 20 year old body " She explained.

20 minutes later and Jon was back with the rest of the team beaming with joy, " Man I missed this " Jon sighed.

" So what exactly were you thinking? You mentioned something about the Atoneek armbands." Daniel asked curiously.

" Yeah, well I expect that because of the Quirky way that Loki made me I could probably get away with wearing one of the Armbands, I can zip through the gate, take out the Jaffa, job done." Jon explained to an amazed room. He looked around at the people in front of him that looked less than convinced, " Oh come on, I've been missing the old doorway to heaven, and well, life's been a little to academic of late, I need some action Carter!." He said with more than a hint of desperation in his voice that just begged _" Please let me go."_

" Well that's settled then, let's go before I change my mind." Jacob ordered, Jon didn't need to be told twice, he was down the stairs and into the gate room before anyone could say another word.

" Are you sure about this? " Daniel asked slightly worried, Jack, full grown Jack was like a kid at the best of times, this Jack, or Jon was a kid. He still saw the spotty little teenager that turned up at the SGC claiming he was Colonel Jack O'Neill.

" Daniel, it's Jack, any way you look at it, that is Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, he's just younger that's all." Jacob explained " And besides, this one has actually paid attention in school, he's proved that by getting into the SGC unchallenged, he'll be OK. " Jacob smiled and was more than amused by Daniel and Sam's expression.

Sam sighed, " Dad's right Daniel, as I said earlier, he is a 56 year old man in a 20 year old body." Daniel nodded his head as he thought about what Sam had said, she was right of course, hell she always was, it's just it was hard to think of Jonathan as full grown.

" We better be going kiddo, I'm expecting unwanted visitors. I don't want them to put a stop on this."

Everyone said their goodbye's and started to file into the gate room. " Let's go kid before someone else joins this party " Jacob grinned as young O'Neill started muttering under his breath.

" Maybe you should not have called him, kid!" Delek whispered to Jacob as he watched the young man continue to rant and rave to himself. Jacob continued to smile as Selmak giggled and called him a wind up merchant.

" _It's nice to hear you laugh my friend _" Jacob sighed to his little soul mate and suddenly felt a familiar warmth as he received a hug from Selmak.

Sam sighed as she watched the Tok'Ra and Jonathan disappear through the gate. Her father explained in detail that everything would have to be run from the Tok'Ra base as no! SGC personnel could get involved in any shape of form, as soon as they started the mandatory physical on young Jack someone would alert the management or possibly worse, the Trust, and that's the last thing they needed.

" O.K. where is he ? " A familiar and most irritating voice asked as he entered the gate room.

" To whom are you referring Mr Wolsey?" Teal'c asked innocently.

" You know exactly to whom I am referring." The trembling man replied. " The General, General Carter, where is he?" Wolsey asked again.

" We have sent him home, as he was not allowed to assist in the hunt for O'Neill Selmak decided to return to the Tok'Ra." Teal'c answered truthfully.

" Just like that? No arguments? " Wolsey asked suspiciously as he gave SG1 the evil eye." I want all of you in the briefing room immediately, the committee are waiting for your account of the days events so far." He added. There were more than a few groans at that last comment, even Teal'c let out what sounded like a sound of exasperation. " You too, Mr Harriman." Wolsey shouted up to the control room as he walked through the doors with SG1 in Tow. Walter took a deep breath and proceeded to the briefing room.

" Can this day get any worse?" He asked himself as he shut the door to the briefing room behind him.

* * *

O'Neill woke abruptly to the sound of Jaffa in the distance and by the sound of it they were beginning to close in on him and Kanan. "_Kanan, Kanan wake up_ " O'Neill whispered. Kanan, slowly stirred with a little chuckle escaping him.

" _Why are you whispering Jack? They can not hear you._"

" _Force of habit my friend._" O'Neill laughed as Kanan's comment sank in. " _Come on, we've got to go!"_

" _Agreed. There is a network of caves just through those trees_." Kanan said pointing out a collection of ornate trees in the distance which reminded O'Neill of the little Bonsai trees that were native to Japan. Kanan watched as O'Neill rifled through his memories and gently pushed O'Neill onwards.

" T_here will be time for trips down memory lane when all this is done and dusted my friend_." Kanan said gently. O'Neill silently agreed, his mind had a tendency to wander since he lost Kanan and wondered if that was why he was flying a desk, an expression that more than confused the little Symbiote. "_ How does one fly a desk?_" Kanan asked innocently, sending O'Neill into fits of laughter.

" _It's an expression Kanan. You don't actually fly the desk, it means you get stuck behind a desk doing paper work and administration duties._" O'Neill explained in disgust, all his expertise and he was stuck pen pushing.

An hour later and they came to the mouth of the cave. The pair had sufficiently covered their tracks to throw the Jaffa off of their scent, but that also meant that they were totally cut off from the gate.

" _We need to move a little deeper into the network so that we may build a fire. The night becomes very cold on this world and the Jaffa will see the smoke from here_." Kanan stated, although the thought had already crossed O'Neill's mind, along with an " _**I'm going to suffocate in here.**_" Which raised another little giggle.

" _There is too much air in the caves to burn out in a week let alone one night._" Kanan laughed, he soon stopped when O'Neill gave him a little mental clout. " _Sorry, but you can be a little, shall we say dense at times. It is most annoying, especially when your I.Q. could possibly rival Carters. I never understand why you do this_." Kanan sighed.

" _That's easy, I like where I'm working. If they knew I knew what Carter was babbling about, do you think I would still be at the SGC now?_" O'Neill explained.

" _Probably not _" Kanan agreed. A sound of falling rocks near them stopped their conversation dead in it's track's. The two took cover behind a rock as something moved closer towards them.

" _What is it?_ " O'Neill asked as he turned around and saw the biggest cat he had ever seen edge it's way slowly towards them.

* * *

The gate shut down as the Tok'Ra team stepped out onto the platform. Jonathan hadn't realised just how much he missed travelling through the infernal thing, hell he even missed the damned heat of the planets that the Tok'Ra seemed to like so much.

They quickly made their way to the giant transport rings and disappeared into the ground. The looks Jon was getting as the team made their way to the healing chambers were bordering on hysterical, Jonathan couldn't help but smile, but that soon dropped when he found out it would be Anise performing the tests. " Just my luck" he grumbled to an amused Jacob.

" the sooner we get this done Jon, the sooner we can be on our way." The General notified the youngster.

" Jake, do you think that maybe you could talk to me properly?, I might look like a teenager but my heads still nearing 60. Stop taking to me like a friggin 2 year old will ya for cryin out loud?" Jon sighed.

" Would you watch your tone of voice young man?" Jacob asked with a grin and walked calmly into the healing chamber as steam started to escape from Jon's ears.

" _Will you stop winding him up? He will refuse to help us if you keep this up_." Selmak stated flatly, trying and failing dismally to stop a little giggle escaping as she told her host off. Jon followed Jacob into the chamber to face Anise and a string of tests that made the SGC look totally un-concerned with health and safety.

" Now I know what a lab rat feels like. " He grumbled as Anise started her tests with a smile that said "_** I want to eat you for breakfast**_." Jon slowly turned towards Jacob and gave a look that spelled out **H.E.L.P.!**

* * *

" Would you mind telling me why you allowed General Carter to leave the SGC?" The Chinese ambassador asked Sam in a tone that caused an instant dislike.

" I wasn't aware I was to place my father under arrest." Sam said smugly to the inconvenience that sat across the table from her.

" We did not ask you to arrest him." The ambassador replied in the same tone of voice Sam had just used on her.

" You didn't ask me to detain him either." Sam countered, not bothering to hide the distain in her voice.

" You should have prevented him from leaving." The Chinese ambassador repeated.

" Why?" Sam asked, she didn't see the point in all of this.

" Because he will disobey his orders." The annoying woman said smiling and using a tone of voice that should be reserved for a naughty child.

" My father would never disobey a direct order." Sam bit at the ambassador venomously through narrowed eyes.

" Uh, Um, ladies." Wolsey stammered as he envisioned the two women coming to blows at any minute. " I need to put my hand up to that one I'm afraid. I, um, forgot to ask Lt. Colonel Carter to ask her father to stay." He said meekly."

" And we will talk about that later." The ambassador notified Wolsey menacingly.

" I don't see what difference it would have made anyway, he had a small contingent of Tok'Ra with him, it would have effectively ended the treaty again if we tried to detain one of the Tok'Ra high council again, and I'm sure none of us would want that now would we." Sam said to everyone, but never once did she take her eyes off of the Ambassador.

" You know he will interfere." The ambassador sighed defeated.

" Why don't you admit it? You just don't want a Symbiote in charge of the SGC". Daniel sighed tiredly, his glasses in one hand and the other rubbing the bridge of his nose. " Why can't you people actually realise that this could be good for us? It would solidify the alliance no end and show the Tok'Ra that we are at least trying to trust them." He continued.

" Mr. Harriman, why did you leave you post?" The French ambassador asked ignoring Daniels statement.

" Well Sir, The General asked me for a cup of coffee, and he usually keeps an eye on things when I'm out of the control room. He likes his Homer Simpson cup, so I had to go get that from his office, and well, that's pretty much it." Walter explained. " Rules don't state that I can't leave my post, just that I can't leave my post without cover, and I did have cover, so I thought nothing of it." He continued.

" That is all for now, you may leave." The French ambassador said, making a brushing away movement rudely with his left hand. Everyone got up to go when, " Lt. Colonel, I'm not finished with you yet." He said arrogantly.

" Yes Sir, you are. Until a replacement officer arrives to take over from General O'Neill I'm in Command, and quite frankly, I have more important things to deal with than your childish tantrums." Sam sighed, then promptly left the briefing rooms shocked contents to their own thoughts.

* * *

" _Well, what is it?_" Jack repeated to an unusually terrified Symbiote.

" _It's a Cwmzant Tigress, not unlike your sabre tooth tiger of old, but quite deadly. The fangs are venomous, and if bitten we would be dead within hours. Not even I can cure that poison and the Tok'Ra have never been able to make an antidote for it either._" Kanan explained.

Another noise from the cave opening attracted the attention of all the caves occupants, and caused two of them to sigh in relief as one of them stalked off to investigate the noise.

"_That was close._" Kanan sighed in relief." _It is not a nice death, it is slow and very painful. The Goa'uld used to use it to torture their victims to death._" Kanan elaborated, he showed O'Neill what he had witnessed which caused O'Neill to grimace.

" _Yeah, there's a disease on Earth that pretty much does the same, it turns everything to mush._" O'Neill offered a squirming Symbiote as a scream could be heard in the distance followed by the sound of a Zat not long after.

" _sounds like we've got more company coming._" O'Neill said, stating the obvious.

" Jack" A voice shouted. Kanan pricked up his ears at the mention of his host's name.

" _That voice seems familiar_." He mused.

" _It should, that's me_." O'Neill laughed as he felt Kanan grow more and more confused until he was shown the events that lead to a twin being born, so to speak.

" In here." Jack called out, and was surprised when Delek, followed Jonathan into the cavern.

" Do you have Kanan?" Delek asked hopefully. O'Neill bowed his head, when he raised it again his eyes flashed, and a stir of excitement rushed through the Tok'Ra. " I am here my friend. " Kanan smiled as he felt the feeling of fondness radiate from his host.." _I see much has changed since my disappearance._" Kanan sighed contentedly.

" _we will fill you in later Kay, first we gotta get outta here, there will be more Jaffa looking for their friends._ " O'Neill stated worriedly,. Truth be told, he was very relieved when Delek came out with the exact same words.

" Time to go campers." O'Neill smiled.

" What? So soon?" An unwelcome visitor asked sarcastically. Everyone tuned around to find Ba'al grinning at them along with a few kull warriors with their weapons trained on them.

" Doh" was the simple phrase that came from Kanan.

" So nice that you have found your little friend once again." Ba'al grinned, " I look forward to questioning you both this time." He laughed as he noted the expression on the older O'Neill's face. " I see you remember your stay with me, I can assure you it will be just as enjoyable this time around, for me that is." Ba'al chuckled.

" I'm so sorry to disappoint, well, no, actually, I'm not really." Daniel said as the kull warrior's were neutralised.

" You took your sweet time." Jacob hissed at SG1 & 4.

" Sorry Dad, but they weren't going to let us come. It wasn't until Wolsey pointed out to the management that they would likely loose the power sharing if they upset the Asguard and the Tok'Ra, Oh that and the fact that the president threatened to deport them if they continued to put the global security at risk." Sam gloated as she remembered the look on the bitches face when General Landry threatened to throw them behind bars until they signed off on the new orders.

" It seems that the new Tok'Ra/Tau'Ri alliance states that the Tok'Ra also have a say in the running of the SGC if it comes down to Tok'Ra operatives safety, and visa versa. So Persus had the deciding vote, so here we are, eventually. " Daniel explained. " And besides, I think things will be smoothed over somewhat when we hand over Ba'al here don't you think?." He said proudly as he bobbed up and down on the balls of his feet. Daniel laughed as he caught sight of Ba'al's face, it was one of complete and utter shock, mixed with a little disbelief.

" All righty then, shall we be on our way?." O'Neill said rubbing his hands together with glee. The other's didn't need to be asked twice, Teal'c relished in placing Ba'al into restraints and smiled as the system lord grimaced at the tautness of the binding around his wrists, he took even greater pleasure in telling his captive just what delights lay in store for him as they set off towards the gate.

* * *

The trip back to the Stargate was unnervingly uneventful, it seems no-one wanted to injure their God, "_ Either that or they're glad to see the back of him_." O'Neill told Kanan, who was highly amused by the statement. The team soon reached the gate, imputed the Tau'Ri co-ordinates and Iris code, then stepped through the giant puddle one by one along with their quarry and old friend.

" _No doubt their will be a game of twenty questions on both sides of the fence when we get back_." O'Neill sighed as he entered after the others.

" _You have survived worse my friend._" Kanan smiled as he hugged his host.

" _Uh, no, actually I didn't. The snake killed me a few times if memory serves_." O'Neill corrected.

" _We will be just fine dear one, this I promise you._" Kanan assured O'Neill lovingly. Somehow O'Neill knew that Kanan was right, he didn't know how he knew, he just knew. Jack felt like he could take on the world and win, and judging by the look on some of the faces that were there to meet him, that was a good thing.

" _Oh well, here we go_." Jack sighed as he smiled and walked confidently town the ramp towards something that was going to make Ba'al's torture look like a walk in the park.

" _As you say on Tau'Ri, the sooner we get this done, the sooner it will be over with._" Kanan informed his host, but soon turned into a nervous wreck as he caught sight of Persus.

" _Like you said Kanan, everything's going to be just fine_." Jack smiled as they followed everyone to the debriefing room for the showdown of their lives.

TBC

The Exchange Programme.


End file.
